fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic
Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (黒い火鳥の鸟杀手魔法, Kuroi Hidori no Mahōtsukai Satsugai-Sha): is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that uses the darkest of fire magic. Making it one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by 'Azra'il Ishvarion, a first gen phoenix slayer,and taught to him by Devvaux. Description Black Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a type of Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows its user to transform the physiology of their body, and gain the various characteristics, typical of a Black Fire Phoenix. Consequently, this Magic allows the user to both produce and control black fire from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat to a great extent. A trait of the Black Fire Phoenix slayer magic that allows its user to do, is consume regular fire, and shadow infused fire, to replenish their health or magic. However, they strictly can not eat their own magic. The generated black fire can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Normal Spells Supplementary Spells Basic Spells *'Black Fire Rise' (黑色火雄凰燃力演, '' Kurai Hi Raizu''): It's where the user's magical energy is fused with their bloodstream and the adrenaline they're experiencing during combat. This in turn reacts with their own body and magical energy, increasing the Strength, Speed, and potential they possesses tenfold. Users enter a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, a Black Fire Phoenix Slayer demonstrates heightened reflexes as it amplifies their slayer magic without exhausting themselves. Visually, this causes a large amount of dark fire energy to emit from all parts of their body. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Healing Spell': Much like its similar god and draconic counterpart, the Black Fire Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer thanks to a phoenix's regenerative abilities: through the use of his Magic, 'Azrá'il is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon him, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes him tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike him down in a single blow, 'Azrá'il can heal himself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from 'Azrá'il healing Saiyoto's wounds after the latter's battle, doing so through a halo of warm black fire generated around his open palms. The fact that 'Azrá'il couldn't completely heal Luminos after the latter was brutalized and had his regenerative abilities taken away, however, hints at certain limitations on the Phoenix Slayer's powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can also restore 'Azrá'il's fatigue and stamina, although not very quickly. (Unnamed) *'Regeneration' (代謝, Taisha) Due to the magic 'Azrá'il possess, the nature of it enables him to heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages—just like his Black Fire Phoenix's Healing Spell—this extends his life span greatly. When absorbing fire or shadow fire, his healing is almost instantaneous due to the element already working to replenish his strength, the excess energy gets transferred to his open wounds and breaks. 'Azrá'il was noted to have healed his broken wrist right after a fight, and it was fully functional for him to use within thirty minutes. Although naturally, the bigger the wound or break, the longer it'll take to heal, although it's still way faster than how the average person can heal. *'Fire Consumption & Resistance' (消耗と抵抗, Shōmō to teikōu): 'Azrá'il is naturally immune to most types of fire to where fire attacks deal very little to no damage. It also allows him to "eat", consume, fire and other fire/shadow fire like magic to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities. If someone is blasting fire and shadow magic at 'Azrá'il, then he can eat the combination of it, although it is an advanced move to acquire. Advanced Spells *'Black Fire Rise' (黑色火の雄凰燃力演ライズ, Kurai Hi no Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an un-categorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of 'Azrá'il's capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. As there is only one generation of Phoenix Slayer Magic so to speak, Rise, unlike its draconic equivalent, Drive, which is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers, is known to be capable of being harnessed by any user of Phoenix Slayer Magic as long as they possess the power necessary to induce its effects and the knowledge of how to do so. When invoking the power of Rise, 'Azrá'il focuses the energies that are dwelling within his frame intently, as he begins to surge the arcane powers within himself outwards while inducing the activation sequence of his particular element; from there, 'Azrá'il is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes his elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with 'Azrá'il's Black Fire energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of ethernano that act as a oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that 'Azrá'il possesses tenfold, allowing him to take on even foes much more powerful than himself; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as his element cloaks around him, additionally causing some physical changes such as markings that are related to his element being engraved into his skin and five long, blade-like feathers that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of his forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. *'Black Fire Pinions' (黑色火の翼, Kurai Hi no tsubasa): This spell allows 'Azrá'il to create a pair of wings made from his Black Fire. These wings spring from his underarms and have feathers but are made up of wreathing dark flames. They can be modified to be razor sharp cutting tools as well. When he flies with these, he can also shoot out fire attacks from the wings and has shown great maneuverability in the air. *'Trail Blaze' (落后火焰, Luohou Huoyan): Offensive Spells Basic Spells *'Black Fire Phoenix's Screech' (黒い火鳥のスクリーチ, Kuroi Hidori no Sukurīchi): is one of the most basic and first taught spells to a Phoenix Slayer. To perform it, the user first inhales, gathering black fire into their lungs and mouth, before releasing such a spell in the form of a large torrent-like blast of fire at their opponent. The screech that comes along with it is said to make peoples ears ring, and sometimes go temporarily deaf for a few minutes. It damages and burns the opponent as well as incinerating everything in its blast. The fire from this spell is so hot, it can melt through most metals and silvers, and it once burned through several layers of heavy rock, the same degree that molten lava burns at. 'Azra'il normally assumes a stance with both hands facing outwards next to his mouth and performing the spell. But he has also been shown to be perfectly capable to performing the spell without the use of his hands, and can blast at any range from any direction, even while upside down once. The sheer forcefulness of the blast was enough to send him several hundred feet in the air when 'Azra'il aimed the spell point-blank at the ground. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Striking Hook' (黒い火の鳥打撃フック, Kuroi Hidori no Dageki Fukku): 'Azra'il's hand becomes engulfed in black fire to the point that his entire hand actually resembles a phoenixes talon. It gives his talon hand sharp points at the end of his fingers like actual talons and he can cut his opponent as well as burn them at the same time. When focusing extremely, 'Azra'il can perform this spell on both hands and continuously swipe at his opponent. The streaming fire that comes from the back of his hand also helps with speed and efficiency when striking. The more times 'Azra'il strikes with his hand(s), the more powerful the spell becomes (equivalent to charging up the spell) to the point where he deals a final blow by flaring out his taloned-hand and blasting out a huge blast of fire straight from his hand. This spell also works well in tricking his opponent since they expect him to keep striking, but are always taken aback when a sudden powerful blast of fire is sent their way. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Wing Attack' (黒い火鳥の翼撃, Kuroi Hidori no Yokugeki): With this spell, 'Azra'il extends both his arms outwards in either direction, and flames erupt on the underside of his arms, almost creating a flaming-feather like illusion. The spell doesn't have a specific attack it deals, instead being very versatile and allowing 'Azra'il to utilize them how he wishes, to an extent. He mainly focuses on dealing as many punches and sweeps of his arms as he can to burn his opponent and/or ignite other things on fire as well. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Hell Blazer' (黒い火鳥の炎熱地獄, Kuroi Hidori no Ennetsu Jigoku): 'Azra'il extends a sweeping wall of his hottest black fire in a circular radius around him. It starts off tight around his body, and then quickly spreads out in a rapid speed, extending as far as he wants it. Another way he performed this spell was to create a fissure in the ground and split it, causing the hottest and blackest of his fire to shoot out, creating the fissure and fire in whatever direction he chooses, and for whoever he chooses. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Beak Drill' (黒い火鳥の喙空穿, Kuroi Hidori no Hui Shōha): A large torrent of black fire surrounds 'Azra'il's body, tapering off at his head in a pointed, drill like shape. While he's rushing a target, the torrents of flames around his body began to spin clockwise like an actual drill. 'Azra'il can also be standing still but shoot off with a large burst of fire to propel himself forward, while the fire starts to spin around his body, also giving him more speed and damage. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Devouring Feathers' (黒い火鳥の食べる羽, Kuroi Hidori no Taberu Hane): Sprouting feathers of black fire along the bottoms of his arms, 'Azra'il generates a swirl storm of black fire feathers and sends them forth to completely envelope his target and engulf them head to toe in feathers, creating a mummifying state. *'Black Fire Phoenix's Tailwind' (黒い火鳥の尾翼, Kuroi Hidori no Teiruu~Indo): *'Black Fire Phoenix's Banshee Shot' (黒い火鳥のバンジー射击, Kuroi Hidori no Banji Sheji): *'Black Fire Phoenix's ' (黒い火鳥の , Kuroi Hidori no ''): Advanced Spells *'Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts''' (滅鵬奥義, Metsufeng Ōgi): **'Black Fire Secret Art: Screaming Force' (黒い火奥義の尖叫力, Kuroi Hi Ōgi no Sakebu Chikara): **'Black Fire Secret Art: Piercing Strike' (黒い火奥義の刺穿, Kuroi Hi Ōgi no Piasu Sutoraiki): Category:Raven Queen Ruler Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Raven Queen Magic